The Tragedy of Feliks and Vash
by GTFOMyLand
Summary: A playwrite I made with my friends. We filmed it.  sorry if anything is wrong, I used the people I had, If any of it is OOC I really dont care because i had to make it a true Romeo and Juliet story. Shakespeare...you can come murder me for ruining it.


**Mercutio: Lithuania **

**Benvolio: South Korea**

**Romeo: Feliks**

**Lady Capulet: Belarus**

**Capulet: Russia**

**Paris: France**

**Juliet: Switzerland**

**Nurse: Austria**

**Tybalt: Germany**

**The Tragedy of Feliks and Vash **

Mercutio: (Is about to say something.)

Benvolio: Come on, we'd better get to the party!

Romeo: (sigh) Fine, let's go. (Drama queen like)

**At the party**

[Extras, Tybalt, {serving men}, Paris, Juliet, Capulet, Lady Capulet {nurse in corner} all dancing]

Lady Capulet: (Clinging to Capulet) Don't Paris and Juliet look lovely together?

Capulet: (Standing there awkwardly) Da…they do.

**Across the room**

Paris: Would you like to go somewhere more private?

Juliet: (Questionable stare.) No.

Paris: Why not? There's no harm in privacy.

Juliet: Yes, there are many things wrong with that.

Paris: You don't sound very enthusiastic.

Juliet: I'm as serious as murder.

Paris: Prove it.

Juliet: (pulls pistol out of back pocket, Aims at Paris's head.)

Paris: okay, I believe you! (Expression of terror on face.)

Juliet: Good. (Tucks pistol back in pocket.)

**At the door**

[Mercutio, Benvolio, and Romeo standing in a line in front of the Bouncer]

Bouncer: (Stares at clip board.) Names?

Mercutio: Mercutio, relative of the Prince

Benvolio: (nervous) Yao?

Bouncer: Um…(checks clip board) OH! China, okay. And you?

Romeo: (struggles for words) F-Francis.

Bouncer: You are Paris? Huh, I thought you'd be shorter. Well, go on in you three.

**Across the room with Capulet and Lady Capulet**

**[Camera man] they don't pay me enough.**

Lady Capulet: (still clinging to Capulet) were they just fighting?

Capulet: (attempts to remove hand from Lady Capulet's grip, fails to.) No… No such thing.

Lady Capulet: I hope she doesn't offend him.

Capulet: I doubt she put a dent in his ego…

**Across the room again to Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio**

Benvolio: Look around, sample the merchandise

Mercutio: (walks off toward the corner where the Nurse is.)

Romeo: Just sample?

Benvolio: Just don't let the 1st one you see take your heart.

Romeo: Since when do I, like, do that?

Benvolio: Every time.

**Across the room to Nurse and Mercutio**

Nurse: I couldn't help but notice that you brought two Montague's to the party.

Mercutio: (chuckles awkwardly) I was hoping nobody would notice…

Nurse: Not one of your best ideas.

Mercutio: Yeah…

**Across the room back to Romeo and Benvolio**

Romeo: No not with…no.

Benvolio: Told you so.

Romeo: I'm going to go join the party, like, now… (Turns and sees Juliet, standing with Paris)

Romeo: (grabs a random girl and dances with her {staring at Juliet})

**Across the room to Paris and Juliet**

Paris: How about now? The offer still stands.

Juliet: (blank stair with demented face.) No. {Walk off}

Paris: She just couldn't handle this.

**Camera focuses on Juliet walking away. Romeo follows Juliet.**

**Across the room to Mercutio and Nurse**

Nurse: Well? Are you going to go stop him? You do understand that they should not meet? That Capulet, or Tybalt for that matter, would kill him?

Mercutio: You aren't going to do anything? Why does it have to be me?

Nurse: because you are his friend, I am just a random stranger. Your word has more impact than mine.

Mercutio: You're smart…(walks after Romeo. Stops and turns back.) but why cant you just take her away from him, because I cant do that to Romeo.

**Across the room to Tybalt**

Tybalt: (talking to himself.) …this _boy _has the guts to come here. And with another Montague too! (Reaches for gun in pocket) Blast! I set it down some where, I must find it to kill those Montague scum. (Walks away to find weapon.)

**In the random corner off to where Juliet walked.**

[Juliet sitting stressed, on the ground. Romeo cautiously walking toward her. Slowly, not out of the ordinary walking.]

Juliet: Go away, there's a reason I am sitting here alone.

Romeo: Would you at least like to know my name?

Juliet: Not really, no. But seeing as you are going to tell me anyway, just go ahead.

Romeo: Its, um, like, Romeo.

Juliet: Well, okay, you should go now.

**{Long silence}**

Juliet: you should g- (looks up, sees Romeo, "love at 1st sight")

Romeo: I'm going to sit down now…

Juliet: Please, do sit. (Note to Madison and I, do not lose eye contact, keep eye contact and "love struck" looks on faces.)

Romeo: Your outfit, it caught my eye. Where did you get it?

Juliet: What kind of question is that?

Romeo: I just wanted to know…

Juliet: Well I don't know exactly, maybe Wal-Mart or Kohl's or something, I don't do my own shopping.

Romeo: I can take you shopping.

Juliet: Do I look like some one that would enjoy shopping?

Romeo: Maybe? You're, like, a girl after all…

Juliet: A little stereotypical aren't we now?

Romeo: I'm not _that _judgmental?

Juliet: Pfft right.

Romeo: So I toats wanna kiss you right now.

**Kissing scene, Ukraine comes in front of camera with sign**

Nurse: *cough cough* I'm not trying to intrude on anything. But you are aware of each other's linage.

Juliet: Um, no not really why?

Romeo: (Looks down awkwardly)

Nurse: Ah, so you didn't know, I'm got to go now…

Romeo: (after nurse walks away.) So I guess you want to know what she was talking about…

Juliet: Yesss, aren't we using our brains now?

Romeo: Well, I am like, a Montague.

Juliet: And why did you regret to mention this before?

Romeo: (Shrugs) it never came up.

**Awkward, uneasy, silence.**

Romeo: So this like, complicates things…

Juliet: No duh, Sherlock.

Romeo: So I'm like totally cool with you being a Capulet.

Juliet: Are you sure about that?

Romeo: Like, totally.

Juliet: Alright then.

**They run off hand and hand. Romeo trips half way, taking Juliet down with him. They laugh, get up, and then run out the gate. (Entrance)**

**Camera follows behind them, stopping once they go out the door. Then turns to Tybalt who is watching from ladder. Mercutio and Benvolio are 2 feet from Tybalt, and when Tybalt goes to follow Romeo and Juliet, they follow just a few feet behind. Remember to tell them to be in position ahead of time.**

Mercutio: You should just leave them alone…

Tybalt: Who am I to take orders from you!

Mercutio: Really, it's none of your business.

Tybalt: Are you willing to prove that? Duel me then, to the death.

Mercutio: N-No…

**Romeo comes in with Juliet in tow.**

Benvolio: Romeo! Cousin!

Tybalt: Juliet, get away from this Montague!

**(Same time)**

Romeo: What is like going on here?

Benvolio: Tybalt here has challenged Mercutio to a duel to the death.

Tybalt: That is correct.

Juliet: Not again Tybalt.

Romeo: Dear Mercutio, have you gotten in over your head again?

Tybalt: I am tired of talking, Do you accept?

Mercutio: I will duel you, not Romeo.

Tybalt: Then draw your weapon.

Mercutio: I don't— (**shot dead on the spot**)

Romeo: He's like dead! Dead and he didn't even get a weapon out! You sir shall die where you stand.

Juliet: Kill him, wow, well I can't stop you so I won't.

Romeo: (takes gun out of the Juliet's back pocket, randomly shoots, hits Tybalt's foot.)

Tybalt: (Shoots back, hitting the wall.)

Ukraine: (Randomly walks in and shoots Tybalt.)

Juliet: Well, that was odd..

Romeo: Yeah, like totally random, I will like meet you somewhere tomorrow?

Juliet: Where?

Benvolio: Sorry to interrupt, but we've got to go, the Prince's men are coming.

Romeo: The clock tower, at nine.

Juliet: Until then.

Romeo: Totally.


End file.
